The Native Americans in Biological Sciences (NABS) program at Oklahoma State University (OSU) is designed to increase the number of Native American students at OSU who successfully earn a degree in a biomedical related field, and to increase the number of Native Americans students entering careers in biological science. The NABS program targets Native Americans, who are the largest group of minorities on the campus of OSU and in the state of Oklahoma. Native American students from OSU and surrounding Indian communities will be recruited to the NABS program, as many of these students come to OSU from rural communities or 2-year colleges which lack quality science education. The NABS program consist of two main components: 1) curriculum enhancement for freshmen and sophomores, and 2) research experiences for junior and seniors. The curriculum enhancement program will increase the success of Native Americans in the biology, mathematics, and chemistry disciplines. Difficulty in these courses is the reason most Native American students decide to change majors from science to a non-science discipline. The program will provide supplemental courses using cooperative learning techniques to teach independent learning skills and to strengthen scientific communication skills, as well as to provide inclusion into their field of study. The research experience program will provide an opportunity for Native American students from a diversity of biological related disciplines to engage in laboratory research. These students will learn and understand basic research, under the mentorship of experienced scientists who have volunteered to prepare the students for graduate school, professional school or research careers in biological science. The success of the NABS program will be evaluated by analyzing baseline data and data from the general measurable objectives. The NABS program provides a unique opportunity for the largest minority group in the state of Oklahoma, as it seeks to increase the number of Native Americans in biological science. [unreadable] [unreadable]